


Reunited

by bluechild



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), F/M, Fluff, I’m really bad at tagging but here we go, Kinda canon, Light Angst, Reunited Annabeth and Percy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild
Summary: After Annabeth loses Percy for eight months, they finally reunite and just want some alone time. Is that so hard?Yes. According to Leo, yes.Just a purely self indulgent fic that is helping me get over my writers block. Also my first Percy Jackson fic, but let’s see how it goes!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. So I have had a hectic few weeks and have reread all of Percy Jackson so now this happened. I’m really bad at titles and summaries and tagging but oh well, here we go.  
> Enjoy :)

Annabeth:

I had him back. I had Percy back.

I was helping to get the Argo II to get safely airborne, but every few seconds I couldn’t help but glance at Percy. To make sure he was really here.

It had been a long, long eight months.

“Alrightio! The Argo is fine, right Festus?” Leo shouted, and the dragon figurehead whirred it’s affirmation.

“Does this mean we get to go below deck now?” Piper asked. 

“Indeed it does, McLean!” Leo yelled back.

Yes. Below deck - I had to talk to Percy. And probably kiss him too. We had a lot of catching up to do.

I locked eyes with the son of Poseidon and he understood my intentions immediately. “Hey, uh, Annabeth? Why don’t you show me my cabin?”

I fought back a cringe - that sounded really suspicious - nodding instead. “Sure! It’s over here.” I beckoned him over, not missing the wink Piper threw my way.

I scowled at her as we disappeared down to the rooms, not forgetting the night where she managed to get me to open up about my feelings for Percy. 

_ “What are you going to do when you see Percy?” Piper asked, playing with her dagger in the faint light. _

_ I shrugged. “Dunno.” _

_ I was trying to play it cool - but thoughts where swirling around in my head. What if he didn’t remember me? What if he had found someone else, someone better for him? What if- _

_ “Hey, stop.” Piper demanded sharply, setting her blade down. “I can see you thinking too much. Just stop thinking.” _

_ I chuckled mirthlessly. “That’s what Percy used to say.” _

_ “What’s the worst that could happen?” She asked incredulously, crossing her arms. “Come on, tell me! Because I can’t think of anything.” _

_ “So many things! Piper, it’s been  eight months . He could’ve moved on - and that’s assuming he even remembers who I am? What if we get there and he doesn’t know my name?!” I was shouting now, tears gathering in my eyes.  _

_ Why did Hera have to take him from me? _

_ “Annabeth. He hasn’t forgotten you.” Piper reassured me.  _

_ “How do you know? Jason remembered  _ nothing _! No one and nothing! He could’ve had a girlfriend back at the Roman camp - and he could’ve left her for you! How do you know that Percy isn’t the same?!”  _

_ The daughter of Aphrodite flinched at what I was saying. “Annabeth.” _

_ I was so close to crying - I needed to calm down -  _

_ “When did you two get together anyway?” She asked.  _

_ “Excuse me?” I asked, confused. My anxiety momentarily forgotten. _

_ And I was distracted.  _

_“You heard me. When did you two get together? How? I want all the dets.” Piper raised her eyebrow mischievously._

_ “Um, well, it was after a battle. I had kissed him before, but that was ages before we actually got together and it was to save our lives.” I started. _

_ “Go on.” Piper smiled, her eyes sparkling.  _

I stopped in front of the door to Percy’s cabin, glancing at him briefly before pushing it open.

As soon as we were inside, I whipped around and kissed him,  _ hard _ . My lips crashed into his, and I felt strong arms grab at my back as I pushed him into a wall.

“Percy...” I gasped, breaking away to catch my breath. His head bent down to press into mine, and I wound my fingers into his hair as his lips met mine again.

He deepened the kiss, making a small satisfied sound into my mouth when our tongues met. I tugged his hair lightly and he did it again, his hands slipping down to my lower back - but stopping at my hips. His finger tapped against me - asking permission.

Gods, I loved him so much in that moment.

One of my hands left his hair to push his down eagerly, and he took the hint - grabbing my ass and thighs, hoisting me up for me to wrap my legs around his waist. It was my turn to moan into his mouth, and he was encouraged by the sound.

He flipped up around, so I was trapped between the wall and him. My fingers tangled into his dark locks with renewed vigour as his hands roamed my upper thighs and butt. 

His mouth left mine for a second to look at me, and I drank it all in. His tussled hair, sea green eyes, chiseled jawline, mischievous smirk. That damned smirk.

His lips latched onto my jaw, pressing hot kisses in a trail down to my neck that left me slack-jawed and trying to contain the moans building in my throat.

“Percy...” I groaned as he kissed the column of my throat, and I threw my head back, hitting the wood with a soft thud, to give him better access. 

At that precise moment, Leo Valdez decided to check in.

Leo:

I was just making sure that Percy was alright. I mean, he was one hell of a dude. And I wanted to make a good impression, maybe make him a taco or two, you know. And then I heard something hit a wall from behind the closed door and I got concerned.

So I had opened the door to make sure that a demigod hadn’t gotten themselves a concussion - and what I found almost made me fall backwards hard enough to give  _ me _ one.

Annabeth, fierce, freaking terrifying, leader-y, badass Annabeth was propped up against a wall, moaning (moaning?!? what the actual Hades was going on there?!?) with her legs around Percy’s waist. As Percy sucked a hickey into her collarbone.

“........ I see that you’ve found your cabin, Percy.” I tried to keep my voice even - but it came out more like a stammer.

The two scariest demigods I knew were having a moment - a pretty steamy one too - and I just  _ walked in on them _ .

It didn’t help that before today, I couldn’t imagine Annabeth so much as looking at someone fondly, let alone  _ kissing _ them. Or doing... whatever they were doing. I didn’t really want to know - I just knew that I was in trouble from walking in on it.

They were going to kill me. Percy and his scary sea-god vibes and Annabeth and her warrior-Amazon-ness. I had really screwed up this time.

_ Just knock next time, Valdez! _

All of that went through my head in the half a second it took for Annabeth to swivel her head to face me, and for Percy to detach himself from her throat to do the same. 

“Um, you guys were in the middle of something, I’m just going to go-“ I stammered, and I bolted.  _ Bolted _ . I was not going to face so-embarrassed-I’m-furious Annabeth. I had no idea how Percy would react but... if the daughter of Athena was terrifying when she wasn’t even trying then I wasn’t sticking around to find out what she was like when she was trying to stab me.

I found myself in the mess hall - witnesses. Thank the gods. Annabeth couldn’t shank me in front of others, right?

Hazel, Frank and Piper were chatting when I burst in and took a seat.

“Ummm, Valdez? What’s going on?” Piper asked worriedly. 

“Okay. So. I walked into Percy’s cabin. Trying to make a good impression. I heard a weird noise. Didn’t think. Opened the door. It was inappropriate for anyone under the age of fifteen to even look at what was going on in there.” I rushed breathlessly.

“P-Percy? And Annabeth?” Frank stammered.

“You want details?” I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I leaned back in my chair exhaustedly. 

“Oh, yes please.” Piper smirked.

“Are you serious Pipes? Because I wasn’t.”

“Yes!” She demanded. But when Hazel started resembling a tomato, Piper sighed.

“Come on. I’m the daughter of love. And I’ve been annoying Annabeth to tell me more about her relationship and she won’t. Just... details, okay Valdez?”

I’m pretty sure I was going bright red too, but the big Asian kid - Frank - was looking like he was taking mental notes while still embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Pipes, but I’m not going to relive that.”

Piper sighed. “Fine then. I’ll just pry something out of her later.”

“Look, I’ll tell you this; I know it’s hard to believe, but the legendary Annabeth is a massive romantic who likes steamy make-out sessions with her boyfriend...” I trailed off as the daughter of Athena herself stormed in with Percy right behind her.

“Oh, hey guys.” I smiled nervously, ignoring the rational part of my brain that was telling me to  _fucking run_ as Annabeth stood at the seat at the head of the table, Percy crossing his arms and grinning - but not in a good way.

More like a ‘I can’t wait to see what my terrifying girlfriend does with you’ kind of way.

“Just curious, how much of that did you hear?” I asked. 

Percy:

After only hearing the name ‘Annabeth’ in my thoughts, and then slowly being able to recall things like the colour of her hair or how her stormy eyes would flash when she thought of an idea - actually seeing her, touching her,  _ kissing _ her was breathtaking. 

I couldn’t imagine how it must’ve been on her, waking up one day and me not being there.

And it was amazing just being able to watch her storm down a hall - and she was still holding my hand! Annabeth had never been this clingy but I was not complaining - with her eyes simmering.

Just before she pushed the door to the mess hall open, I tugged her backwards into my arms. I couldn’t resist one last kiss - and she met me halfway eagerly, her free hand slipping up to cup my cheek as she pressed her lips to mine in a searing kiss.

I broke away smiling and she tried to follow my lips desperately, which only made my grin wider as she flushed.

“Seaweed Brain.” She whispered, annoyed, but her thumb caressed my jaw.

She gently unwound my arms and pressed one last kiss to my cheek, before pushing the mess hall door wide open.

I caught the end - “Annabeth is a massive romantic who likes steamy make-out sessions with her boyfriend...” before Leo realised that she was in the room.

From the look on Piper and Leo’s faces, they were crapping themselves at the sight of Annabeth.

I decided that I thoroughly enjoyed the thought of Annabeth being the scary demigod leader that everyone looked up to.

Leo’s gaze snapped to me when Annabeth stayed silent for a moment.

_ Help _ , his eyes seemed to be pleading. 

_ Don’t worry, she’s a big softie. _ I mouthed, grinning. Annabeth stiffened, then decided on what to say.

“I don’t want to hear any gossip concerning me or Percy. And especially not both of us. I haven’t seen my idiot boyfriend in eight months and I would appreciate some time alone.” Annabeth said, her tone even and measured.

Leo was about to open his mouth, looking relieved that Annabeth had only given a small speech, and Piper looked like she was trying not to giggle, so Annabeth glared at them fiercely. “Say one word and I will hang you off the side of this ship.” She growled.

With that, she left as quickly as she had left.

“Don’t worry about her.” I murmured. “She’s a bit overwhelmed after not seeing my irresistibly handsome face for eight months.”

“Seaweed Brain!” I heard her yell from down the hall and I chuckled.

“See you guys later. I’ve got to deal with her first.” I grinned, waving the four demigods goodbye before putting my hands into my pockets and catching up to my girlfriend.

Piper:

Well. Percy was fun. Annabeth... was secretive and private as usual. But they were perfect for each other - Percy was sarcastic and teasing enough to bring Annabeth out of her shell. I didn’t know him well enough to quite understand what her did to him, but I’m sure she made him a better person. Completed Percy as he her.

And wow, when Annabeth had prowled in - even though she was telling us off, and that was not unusual for her either, there was something different. Her eyes sparkled, her face was brighter, she leant on Percy for support. Not physically, but he stabilised her mentally. Like the constant storm and turmoil she had been in since I’d known her had finally calmed, and Percy was at the centre.

It was sweet. Plus, Percy was the perfect balance to her seriousness. Witty, lighthearted...

I could easily see why Annabeth liked him.

Leo, meanwhile, was extremely relieved.

“Thanks the gods that Percy is chill.” He sighed.

I snorted. “Right. It’s Annabeth you should be worried about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Stay safe and healthy out there!


End file.
